


What If I Told You...

by LaserV



Series: Anything For Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Hurt Adam Milligan, M/M, POV Adam Milligan, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Adam goes on his first hunt accompanied by Sam. Adam misses Dean. And Dean and Cas watch a movie. Adam starts feeling confusion things and he just can’t figure out what they are.Why does he like Dean so much?
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Anything For Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	What If I Told You...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Sorry if it isn’t that good. :)

———Chapter Three————What If I Told You...————

The next day was his first hunt. It was with Sam. 

They arrived at the motel and stab their bags down. Sam immediately took out a computer and started typing. Adam assumed it was research.

Adam sat on the rough bed. It stayed like that for a few minutes, Sam frantically typing in his key board while Adam just sat in his bed. Him and Sam weren’t enemies, but they didn’t really bond either.

“So we’re dealing with witches. So we’ll have to use with killing bullets.” Sam spoke, still typing. “You know how to use a gun, right?”

“Yeah, Castiel taught me before we left.” Adam replied. Sam just nodded. 

——————

It was pretty calm back at the bunker. Cas was with Dean, who was eating some pie while scrolling through Twitter. Jack was just in his room watching Star Wars on an iPad Sam had given him,

Dean shoved a forkful of cherry pie into his mouth. His phone wasn’t entertaining so he set it down. Dean glanced at Cas, who was already staring at him.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Dean asked after he swallowed.

“Sure.” Cas replied in a monotone voice.

They sat down on the couch and put on “Ghostbusters”.

—————

A day had passed and they found out the location of the witches. They would go to an abandoned building.

Sam and Adam got out of the car and headed towards the building. It was old fashioned. The walls were bricked and the windowcills were a dirt white. The windows were dirty and had smudges all over. Sam easily opened the wooden door with just a little push. Adam heard music playing quietly along with the hushed voices of young women. The women who were the witches. The sing was Elvis, “Devil In Disguise”. Adam wasn’t going to lie, the witches had good taste.

Sam took a step closer to the door of the room the witches were in. Creak. Sam slowly took his gun out of his pocket and cocked it. Adam did the same. The smell was wretched. There was dust all over the place and Adam was already getting allergies. Sam cautiously walked forward, followed by Adam. Adam wanted to be with Dean right now, not Sam.

The voices were louder now. They were discussing some spell they were gonna cast for eternal youth. 

Sam pushed the door open and held up his gun, aiming it at the witches, of which Adam did the same. A woman, presumably the youngest, put her hands up. The oldest however, snickered.

“We’re witches. You can’t kill us with that!” She gestures towards the gun Sam held.

“Witch killing bullets.” Sam huffed.

The woman’s sneer expression turned into one of worry.

Sam pulled the trigger. A bullet landing between the eyes of the eldest. The one that looked like the middle backed away. Adam fired at her. She landed in the floor eyes wide and glossy.

The youngest started to change to something. Sam shot at hr but she dodged. She finished her chant. A spell to see the person someone misses the most.

“You, little boy, have been through a lot of pain.” She started, her hands still in the air. “What if I told you I could bring your mother back to life.”

“You can? How?” Adam asked eagerly, lowering his gun.

“Well you see, all you need to do is-“ the woman feel to the floor, bullet smack in the middle of his forehead.

“Why did you do that?!” Adam yelled.

Sam put his gun back in his pocket. “Adam, there is no possible way. We would need the body and the ghouls...well, ate it all.” Sam didn’t like having to be this blunt. But wouldn’t just sugarcoat it!

Adam held back his tears and shoved the gun in his pocket. They drive home in silence.

—————

The got back home and Adam went straight to the shower. He just wanted to be with his mother, but didn’t want to leave Dean. Why did he feel this way? He never wanted to leave him. He just wanted Dean’s company, right? Because he understood? No....it was more than that. What was Adam feeling. He had never felt it before. His heart beaten faster just at the thought of Dean.

Adam smiled despite his confusion as he thought of Dean.

What was he feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Than’ you for read g I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
